


The Longest Wait

by bonsaiScribbler



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, Safe Sane and Consensual, the kinky adventures of Jihancheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonsaiScribbler/pseuds/bonsaiScribbler
Summary: It's an early birthday present. Or a late one, depending on who you ask. Not that it really matters.“Okay, Cheollie?” Jeonghan's lips brush against his ears, sending a spike of pleasure straight into his abdomen. “If it's too much, you'll signal us, yes?”“He will.” Joshua's voice rings across the room. “You know, you can call it off at any time, right?”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

It's an early birthday present. Or a late one, depending on who you ask. Not that it really matters.

“Okay, Cheollie?” Jeonghan's lips brush against his ears, sending a spike of pleasure straight into his abdomen. “If it's too much, you'll signal us, yes?”

“He will.” Joshua's voice rings across the room. “You know, you can call it off at any time, right?”

The gag sits heavy in his mouth and makes a verbal answer next to impossible, so he settles for a short nod. He gasps around the gag when Jeonghan's fingers inspect his restraints before moving down to brush his knuckles against Seungcheol's erection.

“Come here.” Joshua orders, and Seungcheol can hear Jeonghan complain about Joshua cheating under his breath as he walks away from Seungcheol. “Now get on the bed.”

There's some rustling as Jeonghan crawls on the bed.

“Since our darling Cheollie can't see anything,” Joshua begins, as if Seungcheol is unaware of the black cloth blocking his sight. “You need to make sure that he can hear you.”

Suddenly a loud slap rings out and Jeonghan curses.

“I heard that.” Joshua's voice is hard, clearly talking about something that Seungcheol couldn't hear. “Do you want to act like a brat or are you going to behave?”

This time he hears a loud and clear “Fuck you”, followed by the sound of another slap.

“You wish.” he hears Joshua reply, and again, he can't hear Jeonghan's reply. But he does hear Joshua getting off the bed and walking across the room, opening the closet nearby. He rummages around for a bit, and Seungcheol wants nothing more than to know what Joshua is choosing. On his way back he stops to give Seungcheol a quick pat on the head. “You behave, okay? Otherwise you might end up like Jeonghan.”

How he wants that damn blindfold off.

There's a brief scuffle when Joshua returns to the bed. He can hear rustling, the sound of skin on skin, and Joshua's delighted laughter, the complete opposite of Jeonghan's cussing.

“Told you, you should be going to the gym with us.” comes Joshua's amused voice. Obviously Jeonghan's struggle had been futile. He can't hear whether or not Jeonghan replies, but he can hear what sounds like Jeonghan being tossed around.

A few minutes pass, but they feel like eternity.

He's itching to get up, itching to see what is going on. But the cool metal ring sitting snug around the base of his cock reminds him why he doesn't want to risk Joshua's punishment. So he bites down his pleas and waits.

“Since you've been such a good boy,” Joshua addresses Seungcheol. “I'll tell you what I did.”

There's an odd sounding noise of protest from Jeonghan, quickly followed by a wet sound and a choked-off moan.

“I tied his arms to the headboard,” There's a rattling sound, as if cuffs are being pulled. “And put a ring gag on him. Do you think he should wear his collar?”

The image makes him drool and he tries to swallow around the gag. Saliva drips onto his chest as he struggles to figure out if Joshua is musing out loud or actually asking him.

“Go on. You can speak.”

With Joshua's permission, he makes a few grunts of agreement, frantically nodding his head.

“You see that, Hannie? Cheollie wants you to wear your cute collar.”

He can only imagine what Jeonghan looks like. Arms tied up and completely defenseless against Joshua's plans. The ring gag is going to ensure that Jeonghan won't be able to hide his pretty noises. He wonders what collar Joshua is going to choose. He himself is partial to the soft velvet collar, enamored with the way it wraps around Jeonghan's slim neck. Joshua, however, prefers the dark leather collar with a ring looped through the front, so he can easily push and pull Jeonghan around.

“Aren't you precious?” Joshua's voice draws him out of his fantasies. Of course Jeonghan has to make his displeasure known, only to make a gagging sound, accompanied by something slick.

His cock gives an interested twitch, and he has to ball his hands behind his back. If he misbehaves, he's done for.

“Don't mind Hannie.” Joshua tells him cheerfully. “He has his mouth full and needs to make sure that my fingers are nice and wet.”

And isn't that something he'd love to see? Jeonghan's lips stretched around the ring gag, taking Joshua's finger so deep that he chokes, trying to coat them as well as he can.

For a few minutes the only sound is the slick slide of Joshua's fingers inside Jeonghan's mouth, and a sob when Joshua pushes in too deep, causing Jeonghan to gag.

“If only you could see him, Cheollie. The poor thing is drooling all over himself.” Joshua mocks Jeonghan. “But he got my fingers nice and wet. Do you think I should stretch you now?”

Jeonghan lets out little noises of agreement, and the wet sounds stop. The silence is broken by a loud keening cry, and what seems to be frantic scrambling. He can hear Joshua shush Jeonghan, soothing him softly.

“He's doing so well, Cheollie.” Joshua says, then there's a wet sound and Jeonghan sobs. “He's already taking two fingers, just like that. You like the pain, don't you?”

The question is unnecessary, really. They are both well-aware of Jeonghan's penchant for pain and overstimulation. Still, the question makes him feel hot all over and his hips twitch involuntarily.

“Oh, Hannie. Look at what you're doing to Seungcheol.” The little noise of denial is soon followed by yet another slap. “If you won't behave...”

For Jeonghan's sake he tries to control himself, but the second he hears a buzzing sound, he knows it's too late.

“Do you remember that cute pink bullet vibe that we bought last year?” He's not sure if Joshua is talking to him or Jeonghan, but he knows exactly which vibe he's talking about. “Hannie is going to try it out.”

The buzzing gets louder before it becomes muffled. Jeonghan starts thrashing on the bed, loud moans falling from his lips.

“Aww, he likes it.” Joshua coos over Jeonghan's whines. “He took it in one go. Now, let's see.”

Except he can't see anything. He strains his ears, listening to Jeonghan's moving on the bed before he startles at the sudden scream Jeonghan lets out.

“Found your prostate.” Joshua singsongs, and Seungcheol swears he can see his wide, cat-like grin. “Feels good, doesn't it?”

Jeonghan's cries have taken on a high pitch, and Seungcheol wants to be granted permission to join in. But if he tries to move, and Joshua disapproves, he might not get to touch either of them.

“Good boy.” He hears Joshua say. “I'm going to make you come.”

How desperately he wishes that Joshua was talking to him. He listens to the slick sounds of what he assumes is Joshua getting Jeonghan off, and Jeonghan's unusually loud moans, due to the ring gag, keeping him from biting his wrists like he tends to do.

“There you go.” Joshua hums as Jeonghan cries out, sobbing his way through an orgasm.

“You did so well.” Joshua praises Jeonghan, and Seungcheol can hear the tell-tale sound of kissing as Joshua soothes Jeonghan through the aftershocks. “Such a good boy for me.”

“Oh, Cheollie. You should have seen him.” He continues. “Poor thing couldn't keep his legs closed, bouncing on my fingers like a porn star. He really loves the vibe.”

He knows that Jeonghan would be complaining in embarrassment, if he wasn't so out of it.

His cries have subsided, and Seungcheol can only hear the occasional hiccup. There's movement from the bed, a door opens and someone leaves the room. Joshua, he assumes. Both Jeonghan and him are quiet, waiting for Joshua to come back. But after a few minutes Jeonghan starts letting out little gasps, and wiggles against the sheets. And finally Seungcheol realizes that the buzzing sound still hasn't stopped, that the vibe is still going strong inside Jeonghan.

This has to be a test. There's no way Joshua would just leave them like that.

So he maintains his posture, hands tight behind his back and erection standing proud. He doesn't know how Jeonghan is faring, but his little gasps are turning into moans. The wiggling has stopped. Probably because Jeonghan has come to the same conclusion as him. Joshua is testing them, trying to see if he can get them to misbehave.

He doesn't know how much time they spend alone, but it feels like years when the door springs open again.

“Look at you. So good for me.” Joshua praises them.

He walks over to the bed, and Seungcheol can hear him unlocking Jeonghan's handcuffs.

“Up you go.”

The buzzing gets louder, as they get closer to Seungcheol. He can hear Jeonghan's slurred begging for Joshua to shut the vibe down.

“Not yet, darling.” They are right in front of him. “Hi Cheollie. Are you ready for your reward?”

He moans around the gag, leaning into Joshua's fingers trailing along his jaw.

“You've been so good.” The praise makes his ears go hot, and he's so very happy that Joshua is proud of him.

And finally he can see again when Joshua gently removes the blindfold.

The first thing he sees is Jeonghan kneeling in front of him, mouth held wide open by the ring gag. His hands are behind his back, and he can see the dark leather collar around Jeonghan's neck.

“Cute, right?” Joshua says, gently stroking Jeonghan's hair as he stands next to him.

For a second he forgets about the gag, trying to tell Jeonghan how absolutely stunning he looks, only to realize that he can't get the words out.

“Now then.” Joshua pushes Seungcheol back against the chair. Turning around he motions Jeonghan to move closer.

He presses a quick kiss to Jeonghan's open mouth, before sinking down onto Seungcheol's cock. All air leaves Seungcheol's lungs and he has to hold back not to start thrusting like a madman. One mistake and Joshua will leave him high and dry.

“Come here.” Joshua tells Jeonghan, watching as he shuffles closer on his knees. When he's close enough, he guides his cock down Jeonghan's throat, groaning loudly. “There we go.”

When Joshua starts to experimentally roll his hips, Seungcheol bites down on the gag, eyes rolling towards the ceiling. He can hear Joshua groan and the sound of his cock gliding in and out of Jeonghan's mouth.

“Move, Seungcheol.” comes the command. And he bucks up, groaning and the tight heat surrounding him. He can hear Jeonghan gag in response as his thrust pushes Joshua deep down Jeonghan's throat.

He wants to hear it again.

So he bucks up. Again and again. Joshua moaning loudly at his thrusts, leaning back against Seungcheol, letting him do all the work.

It's been too long, even for Joshua. He must be so pent up. Jeonghan's mouth around his cock and Seungcheol thick inside of him, must make it difficult to hang on. Joshua slams himself down on his cock, and Seungcheol enjoys the way he fits inside him so well, and then he thrusts down Jeonghan's throat, as always loving the way Jeonghan’s throat works around his cock.

“I'm going to come.” he gasps out, a warning for Jeonghan. “Swallow.”

The order makes Seungcheol shudder, knowing that he is still rock hard and the cock ring keeps him from coming. Is Joshua not going to let him come?

With a groan Joshua's hips stutter and Seungcheol can hear Jeonghan gag and then swallow.

“Good boy, good boy.” Joshua praises them, hips still twitching a little.

Both of them still around Joshua, watching and waiting.

Very gently he slips out from Jeonghan's mouth and lifts himself off Seungcheol's lap. He helps Jeonghan up and unlocks the ring gag. Pressing a kiss against his sore lips, he guides Jeonghan to the bed before returning to stand in front of Seungcheol.

“You've done so well.” he praises him, unlocking Seungcheol's restraints and removing the gag. He lets himself be drawn into a passionate kiss. “Now you can go ahead.”

It takes a moment to figure out what Joshua means. Jeonghan is sitting on the bed, looking at him full of anticipation. When Joshua gives him a shove, he finally catches on, scrambling onto the bed and on top of Jeonghan. They kiss for a moment, before Seungcheol starts biting and sucking at Jeonghan's neck, urging him onto his back.

“Do you need me to-?” He's not sure what he's going to ask, but Jeonghan is already reaching for his shaft, getting rid of that awful cock ring. “I'll take that as a no.”

“Just get in me.” Jeonghan grumbles. “I'm dying over here.”

He stiffles a laugh at Jeonghan's dramatics, only for it to turn into a loud groan as he starts to push inside Jeonghan. 

He's met with a hard buzzing device. 

The vibrations almost make him come right then and there. He has to bite down on Jeonghan's neck to calm himself.

“Cheollie! Cheollie, please!” Jeonghan moans, rolling his hips up to meet him.

With a low growl Seungcheol lifts one of Jeonghan's leg over his shoulder, staring down at him. Suddenly the vibrations become a lot more intense and Jeonghan screams, bucking up. That's all it takes for Seungcheol to lose control, thrusting inside Jeonghan over and over again. The heat that has been pooling in his belly is so close to spilling over and he keeps slamming his hips into Jeonghan, trying to finally, finally get his release. He's dimly aware of Jeonghan chanting his name below him, as he thrusts into him like a man possessed.

With a high cry Jeonghan comes, clenching around Seungcheol, dragging his nails down Seungcheol's arms, and that's all it takes for Seungcheol to come. He grinds down a few more times, riding out his orgasm.

“Good job.” He hears Joshua praise them, settling on the bed next to them, the control for vibe in his hand.

It takes a few moments to regain his breath and turn around, pulling Jeonghan on top of him and sliding out.

“That was something else.” Seungcheol says, grinning at Joshua.

“It was. I can't believe you were able to keep still.” Joshua replies, leaning in to press a kiss against Seungcheol's temple. “That was such a great idea.”

“Oh, shut up. You cheated.” Jeonghan grumbles from where he's buried against Seungcheol's chest. “And will someone please take that vibe out?”

“You're just mad you didn't get to ride him until he cries.” Seungcheol tells him, chuckling at Jeonghan's half-hearted scowl.

“We don't mention that ever again.” Joshua says, as his fingers disappear inside Jeonghan. Seungcheol holds Jeonghan steady as he watches Joshua slowly pull out the vibe.

“Oh, we will! You just wait- ah!” Jeonghan starts, before tensing up and clinging to Seungcheol.

“Yes?” Joshua asks, slowly forcing his cock inside Jeonghan until he’s bottomed out. “Wait for what?”

“Shua, I can't.” Jeonghan gasps, rubbing his face against Seungcheol's chest to distract himself.

“Yes, you can.” Joshua tells him, rocking his hips gently and watching Jeonghan for any of his signals. When he doesn't see one, his movements become more urgent. “See? You take me so well.”

“Please.” They don't find out what Jeonghan is going to beg for when Joshua starts to move in earnest. Seungcheol watches the tears run down Jeonghan's face, then starts peppering his face with kisses. It doesn't take long for Seungcheol to feel his cock harden again. The sight of Joshua taking Jeonghan while he's on top of Seungcheol is amazing, and he reaches down to stroke himself in time with Joshua's thrusts.

“I can't.” Jeonghan starts sobbing out again, shaking as he is caught between the two of them.

“Just one more.” Joshua tells him thrusting into Jeonghan a few more times before burying his teeth in Jeonghan's shoulder and coming with a loud groan.

It's a sight that Seungcheol could see all day. Joshua looks beautiful with his face lost in pleasure, and Jeonghan crying from overstimulation is always a sight to behold.

“Just one more.” Joshua mumbles as he pulls out, and Seungcheol can't quite figure out what he means until he feels Joshua's grip on his cock, guiding it to Jeonghan's entrance.

“Shua, no!” Jeonghan sobs, but slides down on Seungcheol anyway.

“There you go.” Joshua says, grip firm on Jeonghan's hips as he guides his movements. Jeonghan is shaking between them, unable to move on his own. His cries are on the edge of too much, and Seungcheol isn't sure how long he's going to last. So he starts stroking Jeonghan in turn with his thrusts.

“I can't, I can't, I can't.” Jeonghan cries, tears rolling down his cheeks and shivering between them. Both Seungcheol and Joshua watch him carefully for any sign that he wants to stop or can't handle it anymore, but somehow Jeonghan manages to hang on just long enough for Seungcheol to come inside again and then come all over himself with a broken cry.

“There you go. Good job.” Joshua praises Jeonghan, softly stroking his hair. “You did so well.”

Jeonghan is almost incoherent as Seungcheol slides out of him and lays him down between Joshua and him.

“I'm so proud of you.” Seungcheol joins in the praise. Ever so gently caressing Jeonghan's face, kissing him softly and letting him calm down.

They lay there for a while, trading sweet kisses and smiles.

“I want a shower.” Jeonghan says with an exaggerated pout that makes both Joshua and Seungcheol laugh. “And one of you has to carry me.”

“Of course.” Seungcheol promises. He makes his way to the bathroom, starting a bubble bath with Jeonghan's favorite bath bomb.

“Looks great.” Joshua tells him when he enters the room, holding Jeonghan gently in his arms. They all know he's going to be beyond sore tomorrow, so they are going to spoil him rotten.

Much later when they settle on the couch, Jeonghan between them already fast asleep, they share some lazy kisses while the TV blares in the background.

“You know he's going to make us carry him everywhere tomorrow, right?

“Worth it!”


	2. Chapter 2

If they stare at him one more time he's going to throw his water bottle right in their faces.  


“Hannie.” comes Joshua's warning voice from behind him. “Quit it.”  
  


With a small huff he turns around, looking at Joshua, lips jutting out in a pout.  
  


“Fine!” He snaps, watching as Joshua's eyebrows rise in response.  
  


It's not his best day, far from it. Everyone and everything has been getting on his nerves. His skin is too tight and itchy, the trainees have been staring at him torn between awe and fear, and their group members have taken to staying at a safe distance. If everyone could just leave him alone and let him curl up in a corner that'd be just fine by him.  
  


But they won't.  
  


He's going to be stuck in their training room for a few more hours, practicing their new routine again and again. A few daring trainees earned the dubious honour of watching them and fetching them water and snacks when they needed them. He knows that they mean well and are probably just awestruck by watching them, normally he'd bask in their attention and happily show off, but not today. Today everything is wrong and he can't stand their looks.  
  


Soonyoung's call breaks him out of his reverie. Automatically he falls back into position, body moving as if conditioned, following their new routine.

His skin itches.

The song ends. Water bottles are being distributed. His hands shake as he grabs the bottle and takes a few sips. He can feel eyes boring in the back of his head and he doesn't need to turn around to know that Seungcheol and Joshua are watching him like hawks.  
  


He can already tell that they're going to try and have a talk when they get back to their apartment. But he doesn't want that. Can't stand the thought of having to explain that he feels wrong. He wants something else. Needs something else.  
  


The music starts again. Behind him Mingyu trips over his own feet. The music stops.

  
“Maybe we should call it a day.” Minghao suggests, sweat dripping from his hairline. “We've been at it for hours. We can start again tomorrow.”

  
“One more time.” Soonyoung insists, strict as always. A collective groan follows but they all fall in line anyway.

The music starts. His body moves. His skin itches.

  
  


There's a blank spot between the last dance and their way home. He must have been running on autopilot. It's fine. It happens.

Besides him Joshua and Seungcheol share a look. They have effectively trapped him between them. He's not keen on the talk they'll try to initiate.

  
“Jeonghan.” Seongcheol's voice is stern and he wants to cringe away, run and hide in his room. “Do you want to tell us what that was about?”  
  


“Not particularly.” Rolling his eyes, he takes off his shoes, carelessly throwing them to the side.

  
“Jeonghan.” A warning. Joshua again. “Your behaviour has been horrible. You terrified the trainees with your death glares.”

  
“So?” He should keep his mouth shut. He really should. “What are you going to do about it?”

There it is. Out in the open. Now all they have to do is rise to the challenge.

“Do you want to be punished?” Seungcheol is as blunt as ever, something that Jeonghan can appreciate. “Is that what you need?”

  
Yes, a part of him screams and he wants to nod frantically, beg them to take him out of his body until he's fine again. Instead he crosses his arm in front of his chest, answering without words.

  
“Go to the room.” Joshua tells him, tone steely and his jaw muscle working a mile a minute.

  
“Make me.” He needs to stop. He doesn't want to upset them. But his skin itches, it's too tight and everything is awful.

  
“Alright.” Is all Seungcheol says before he throws Jeonghan over his shoulder like he weighs nothing. “If you want to be a brat then I'll treat you like one.”

  
His grip is tight and even though Jeonghan struggles, wiggling to get out of his grasp, he's stuck. His butt hits the ground unceremoniously as Seungcheol deposits him on the floor of their playroom.

There's something about Seungcheol towering over him that makes him want to cry and beg for him to make everything go away, but he can't. He just can't.

  
Joshua follows soon after, coming to a stop next to Seungcheol, staring down at Jeonghan.

  
“Since you've been an exceptional brat today, I'm going to try something new.” Joshua tells him.

  
Dread rises in his throat but he quickly swallows it down.

  
“What?” His voice is more brittle than he'd like to admit and Joshua gives him a soft smile.

  
“I got something special and I'm really happy to get the opportunity to try it out today.” It can't be worse than any of the other toys that Joshua has gotten over the years. Anything is fine as long as the itching stops. “Go stand in the corner.”

  
With shaky legs and chin held high, he walks over to the corner, staring at them. Seungcheol's eyes are unreadable and Joshua still has that soft smile as he makes his way over to their cupboard. His eyes widen as Joshua pulls out a sleek little twig. Or something that looks like it's been a twig at some point.

  
“Turn around.” Joshua tells him and Jeonghan reluctantly follows his order, facing the wall. “Good boy.”

  
Footsteps get closer to him, heavy and steady. Seungcheol. Then he drops down next to Jeonghan, finger deftly rolling up the leg of his pants, exposing his legs. As he rises, he gives Jeonghan a quick slap on his butt, making him jump and turn around to glare at him.

  
“Eyes to the wall.” Seungcheol says seriously. When Jeonghan doesn't react immediately, he grabs his chin and turns his head towards the wall. Then he steps away, leaving Jeonghan to glare at the wall.

He's so itchy.

“Hannie,” Joshua's soft voice right by his ear breaks him out of his thoughts. “What's your colour?”

  
“Green.” He bites out. He's fine. Everything is fine.

  
“Good.” Joshua hums before crouching down. His fingers brush along Jeonghan's flanks, gently placing a kiss against them before leaning back.

He's fine. Everything is fine.

  
The first blow is soft. Barely noticeable.

  
“Stand still.” Joshua orders, delivering the second blow. A little bit stronger this time.

His skin tingles. It's still itchy.  
  


The next blow is stronger, testing him But it's not enough to make the itch stop.  
  


Another blow and then another falls, none of them break his skin even though he desperately wants them to.  
  


“What's your colour?” Seungcheol asks and a hand brushes over the bruises, gripping them tight enough to make pain shoot up his leg.  
  


“Green.” He whines.  
  


“Stand on your toes and put your arms up against the wall.” Seungcheol tells him, trading places with Joshua.

  
The new stretch makes his skin sting. He shivers in anticipation as Seungcheol crouches down behind him. He can almost feel him smirk.

  
The next blow is quick, harder. It hurts. It's not the right pain. There's no pleasure.

  
In quick succession blow after blow rains down on his legs.

  
It's fine. He can take it. He'll get used to it.

  
Another blow follows, strong enough to make him jump. Seungcheol's hands wrap around his hips, pulling him back into position.

  
“Behave.” comes the warning and Jeonghan nods. His hands shake as he places them against the wall.

Another blow. Then another.

  
It hurts.

  
Again.

  
It hurts. It itches.

  
Another one. This time it almost breaks his skin. He hears murmuring behind him, knows that Seungcheol and Joshua are talking about him. Then Joshua is behind him again, crop in hand.

  
The blows are starting to hurt badly every time the crop connects with his flanks. But he's fine, he can handle it. It'll feel good in a bit.

  
“Can you handle a few more?” Joshua asks, lips brushing against his ear, and Jeonghan finds himself nodding. He's fine. “Good.”

  
Joshua is nothing but thorough in his punishments.

  
When the last blow connects his skin is on fire and his legs are shaking. He's trying desperately to stay on his toes.

  
“Good job.” Seungcheol praises him, pressing a kiss against his cheek. The soft affection makes Jeonghan melt a little.

  
“Stay like this.” Joshua tells him. His hands ache and he wants to sit down, but he stays still. He can handle it. He's fine. Everything is fine.

  
The door falls close behind him, but Jeonghan doesn't dare to turn around. Joshua told him to stay. But he's so itchy. His skin feels so tight. Now that the blows have stopped his skin tingles again.

  
He's fine.

  
The room is completely silent. Seungcheol and Joshua must have both left him.

  
He's fine.

  
The strain on his arms is getting exhausting. He keeps losing his balance.

  
He aches.

  
Where are Seungcheol and Joshua? Did they leave him alone? Didn't he do good? Are they angry with him?

  
Time crawls by. How long has he been here? It feels like hours. But they would never leave him alone for this long. Would they? He behaved. They wouldn't leave him like that. Never.

  
His toes are starting to cramp. He's fine. He can bear with it.

  
He's been good.

  
He's all alone. They left him.

  
  


“Hannie?” Gentle hands cradle his face. “Hannie!”

  
He aches. He's all alone. What did he do wrong? He behaved.

  
“Baby, look at me.” Joshua's voice is gentle, but so far away. “Jeonghan, look at me.”

  
He's so cold. He can't move his hands. He has to keep them up.

  
There are voices behind him, hands tug on him. He can't move. His body crumbles at the slightest pull, no longer obeying him.  
  


Someone is talking to him, but he can't focus. Everything is muffled and numb.

  
“Hannie, can you look at me?” Lips press against his and hands stroke through his hair. He's sitting in someone's lap. Warm and safe.

His skin itches.

Another body joins them, caging Jeonghan between them.

  
“Love.” Joshua. It's Joshua. “Can you try to focus on my voice?”

  
It takes more effort than it should, but he manages to give a little nod.

  
“Good.” Joshua praises him. Joshua isn't angry with him. He didn't leave him.

  
Joshua's voice is soft, gentle, humming little songs. Jeonghan can't make out the words. He's bone deep exhausted and his skin is too tight. Everything is contrary and he hates it. He's so tired, but he aches for more.

  
“Shua.” He croaks out and the singing stops. Finally he can focus again.

  
He can feel Seungcheol give a sigh of relief against his back, resting his head against Jeonghan's shoulder.

  
“Hi Hannie.” Joshua greets him, crouching forward before slipping from the bed. A whine rises from Jeonghan's chest. Within seconds Joshua is back with him, a glass of water held safely in his hands. “Drink up.”

  
It's cold. And sweet. It feels so, so good.

  
“How are you feeling?” Seungcheol asks, hands treading through Jeonghan's hair.

  
“I don't know.” Jeonghan admits, letting his full body weight rest against Seungcheol. “I... everything is wrong.”

  
“What is?” Joshua asks, brushing his finger along Jeonghan's jaw. “What's wrong, baby?”  
  


“I...” I don't know, he wants to scream, mouth working but no words leaving his throat.

  
“Hannie.” Seungcheol's voice is stern, just the slightest bit and Jeonghan shivers.

  
“I don't know.” He cries out, and Joshua shoots forward, grabbing Jeonghan's face. His thumbs brush against Jeonghan's cheeks, leaving wet trails behind. “I don't know...”

  
“It's okay.” Seungcheol reassures him, arms wrapped tightly around him. “You're okay.”

  
That only makes it worse. The deep ache, the itch that has been sitting under his skin all day, loosens just the slightest bit. A sob shakes his body, and then another. Before he knows what's happening he's crying, loud and ugly. And he can't stop. It just gets worse and worse until he can barely breathe.

  
Seungcheol is holding him tight, rocking him back and forth. It barely helps.

  
“You're okay. You're fine.” He tells him. “You're safe. Everything is going to be okay.”

It takes forever for the tears to stop. He feels so drained. He feels so keyed up. He doesn't understand what's happening anymore.

Soft lips press against his, drawing him into a sweet, slow kiss. Just the way he likes it. Then there's a change, the next kiss is deeper, devouring him. When he opens his eyes Seungcheol is looking at him fondly.

“You scared us.” He says, and Jeonghan's skin itches. “It's okay, Hannie. We're okay.”

  
“I...” His voice is a wreck. “I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong.”

  
“It's okay.” Joshua reassures him, tugging on his arms. With a grumble Seungcheol lets him go and Jeonghan slides into Joshua's lap. “We're sorry. We shouldn't have left you alone. We shouldn't have assumed that you were fine.”

  
“You didn't know.” Jeonghan insists, but Joshua shushes him. He draws Jeonghan into another slow, soft kiss, stealing the air from his lungs.

  
“But we should have.” Joshua says. “You weren't in the right mindset today and we both noticed. We should have known better than that.”  
  


“It's fine.”  
  


“It's not!” Seungcheol's voice is loud, making Jeonghan's ears ring and flinch a bit. “It's not... we could have seriously hurt you.”

  
“It's really not your fault.” Jeonghan tells him. His hand shakes just the slightest bit as he reaches out to Seungcheol. “I should have told you.”

  
“Could you have told us?” Joshua says, seeing right through Jeonghan. They both know thim too well. “I don't think you would have been able to.”

  
“I...” He wants to deny it. “Probably not.”

  
Heaving a sigh, Joshua places a kiss on Jeonghan's forehead.

  
“Let's agree that today wasn't great, okay?” He says, shushing Jeonghan as he opens his mouth to protest. “I think cuddles and a nap are in order.”

  
That sounds like heaven.

  
“We need to take care of your legs first.” Seungcheol says, reminding Jeonghan of the stinging pain in his legs. It's been so distant, so abstract, that he hasn't even noticed how much his legs hurt. “Can you hang on for a bit?”

  
With quick, gentle hands Seungcheol applies lotion to his legs, making sure to pay special attention to the deepest marks.

  
He's so tired and Seungcheol is so gentle. Joshua is safe and steady behind him, holding him like he's precious.

  
The itch is still there, but it's less now. Exhaustion wins steadily until he can barely focus on Seungcheol's careful treatment.

  
“It's okay.” Joshua whispers in his ear. “We got you.”

  
  


But he can't drift off. Even when he's laying in their bed, nestled safely between his lovers, his mind won't shut up. The itching is starting to get worse again, no matter how exhausted he is. Restlessly he shifts between them, trying to find a position that's bearable. Frustration makes its way through his body, leaving him weary and even more exhausted. He just needs to fall asleep and everything will be fine.

“Hannie,” Seungcheol whispers against his neck. “Why aren't you sleeping?”

  
“Can't.” He admits, shifting again. In front of him Joshua watches him intently, seeing something that Jeonghan isn't aware of. “I'm too itchy.”

  
“Itchy?” Rising on one arm, Seungcheol bends lightly over Jeonghan to check him over. “Is it from the lashes?”

  
“No...” Why can't he explain himself? “It's been like that all day and it won't stop.”

  
“Hannie, can you lay on your back?” Joshua suddenly asks. “I want to try something.”

  
His body moves before he registers what he's doing. Anything to make it stop.

  
Carefully testing his weight, Joshua lays on top of him, slowly pressing him into the mattress. Gradually he stops resting his weight on his arms and lets it rest completely on Jeonghan instead. It's odd. Joshua is heavy, but not too heavy.

  
Strong fingers close around one of his wrists and then another hand wraps around his other wrist. The grasps are not painful, but firm enough to hold him in place.

  
It's... nice.

  
“That okay?” Joshua wants to know. Besides them Seungcheol is watching them, holding Jeonghan's wrist against his chest. His thumb against Jeonghan's pulse is oddly reassuring.  
  


“Yes. I think I like it.” Jeonghan says, relaxing under the pressure and body heat.  
  


“Try to sleep.”

  
  
  


It's too hot when he wakes up. When he tries to rub the sleep out of his eyes, he finds that he can't move his hands. Blearily blinking he tries to figure out what's going on.

On his right Seungcheol is still holding his hand, resting his cheek against his fingers. It's cute except for the bit of drool that is dripping out his mouth and on to Jeonghan's fingers.

On top of him Joshua lets out a snore, just loud enough to make Seungcheol grumble and rub his face against Jeonghan's fingers.  
  


He loves them so much.  
  


Wiggling a bit he tries to slip out from under Joshua, but to no avail. Snoring even louder Joshua releases his wrist and wraps both arms around Jeonghan's chest, pressing his mouth right against Jeonghan's ear.

Using his free hand he nudges Joshua's mouth away. If he's to be trapped underneath him, he'd rather not have Joshua snoring in his ear. Mumbling to himself, Joshua lets himself be guided to move down and rest his head under Jeonghan's chin. Holding back a coo, he reaches into Joshua's hair, petting the tangled mess.

After a good hour of laying under Joshua, petting his hair and stroking Seungcheol's cheek, his bladder makes it known that now is the time to get up. Just the slightest bit upset at having to leave his lovers behind, he starts to nudge Joshua's shoulder, guiding him towards Seungcheol.

The moment that Joshua rolls away from Jeonghan's innecessant poking, Seungcheol's hands snap forward, catching Joshua in his arms and pulling him against his chest.

Dorks.

  
  


It's turning dark outside when he pads his way back from their bathroom. He couldn't have slept for more than an hour.

Seungcheol and Joshua are still passed out, curled up in each others' arms. The sight alone is enough to make him feel significantly better. It's balm on his sore soul to see them sleeping so peacefully after the disaster that the day had been.

Holding back a yawn he turns around, leaving them to their slumber.

  
Heading to the kitchen he contemplates making some hot cocoa, but once he spies a bottle of strawberry milk that idea is thrown out the window. Searching for his favorite mug, faded blue with little angels on it – a joke gift from Seungkwan that he'll cherish forever – he decides that he'll go back to bed after his milk. The itch isn't completely gone. Not yet. And he wants Joshua and Seungcheol.

  
The milk is cool and refreshing. The house is utterly quiet, except for Joshua's occasional snores, as he enjoys his milk. Once he's done he quickly makes his way to the bedroom, stopping in the door at the sight of his two lovers. They're so cute it almost hurts. Chucking his clothes off, he crawls behind Seungcheol, slinging an arm over Seungcheol's waist, curling up behind him.

  
  


At some point he must have fallen asleep again. The next time he wakes up, the itch is there, but it's different somehow.

The arm around his waist is firm, holding him against a warm chest. Confused, he turns to look at Seungcheol, who's holding him, last he remembers he was the one holding Seungcheol, but they must have switched positions. Seungcheol's hair is a fluffy mess, sticking up in a glorious fashion, but it's ridiculously cute. Behind him Joshua shifts closer, plastering himself along Jeonghan's side.

“Hey Hannie.” His voice is raspy with sleep, but his eyes are clear and attentive. “How are you feeling?”

  
Better, he wants to say, but can't. He is feeling better, he really is, but the itch is nagging under his skin. It's not the same itch as before, different somehow. So instead of saying anything, he twists in Seungcheol's arms until he is close enough to Joshua to press his nose against his collarbone. Inhaling deeply, he tries to find a sense of calm in his scent and touch.  
  


“How did I end up in the middle?” He asks. For a split second Joshua tenses before his hand comes up to stroke through Jeonghan's hair. It's so nice that he would purr if he could.

  
“When I woke up you were hugging Seungcheol,” Joshua admits. “But I wanted you to be in the middle so I switched sides.”

  
A small amused huff escapes him.

  
“I'm fine.” He tells Joshua. He knows it's the wrong thing to say when Joshua's hand stops moving.

  
“Don't lie.” Joshua tells him seriously, placing a kiss on Jeonghan's crown. “Please don't lie to us.”

  
“I... I'll be fine.” Jeonghan promises, rubbing his nose against Joshua's collarbone.

  
“We're going to talk about it.” Joshua warns him, finally resuming petting his hair. “Don't think you can get out of it.”

  
With a sigh Jeonghan heaves himself up, wiggling until he's face to face with Joshua. Staring deeply into Joshua's eyes he tries to convey everything his words can't.

Gently reaching out, Joshua draws him into a kiss, sweet and chaste. He nudges Joshua's chin with his nose, pressing a light kiss against Joshua's neck before moving up to kiss him again. Long fingers tangle in his hair, burying themselves in his bedhead, holding him in place as Joshua deepens the kiss. The grip on his hair tightens, pulling his head back a little bit before delving back into the kiss. A low moan leaves his lips and Joshua's tongue sneaks inside, kissing him until he's dizzy.

  
“Shua!” He bites his tongue as Joshua's hand trails up his body. All he gets in return is an amused hum as Joshua starts to leave butterfly kisses all over his neck. His hand is still firmly buried in Jeonghan's hair, tugging and pulling until Jeonghan's neck is completely exposed to his ministrations.

  
His neck is going to be a mess tomorrow – and he should really stop Joshua before he marks him even more – but it feels so, so good.

Another hand starts making its way along his body, but unlike Joshua's, it's trailing down, coming to a stop just below his belly button, stroking the sensitive skin.  
  


“Good morning.” Seungcheol's rough morning voice always leaves Jeonghan weak in the knees, and the hand on his belly isn't helping. Teeth close around his earlobe, giving it a soft tug and Jeonghan shivers. “Why didn't you wake me?”  
  


“Wanted some time alone.” Joshua simply says as he bites down on Jeonghan's neck, drawing a whine from him. He's going to end up wearing turtlenecks for the foreseeable future if Joshua keeps that up. As if reading his mind Joshua latches on to his neck again, sucking a bruise into his skin.  
  


“Mean!” Seungcheol complains, cuddling close to Jeonghan. Close enough to rub his erection against Jeonghan's thighs. His hand remains on Jeonghan's belly, rubbing circles into his skin. Heat starts pooling in Jeonghan’s abdomen, and he reaches out to direct Seungcheol's hand further down. “Not yet, Hannie.”  
  


“Why?” Jeonghan wants to know, tugging on Seungcheol's unmoving hand. Just as he's about to try and turn around, Joshua pulls him into a possessive kiss, leaving him panting and shuddering between them.

  
“You're so cute.” Seungcheol tells him with a bright smile on his face. He shifts a bit, moving even closer, and Jeonghan lifts his leg just enough for Seungcheol's erection to slip between his thighs. “And you're horrible.”  
  


“I am?” Jeonghan moans as Joshua's mouth latches on to his nipple. His hips twitch and Seungcheol grinds against him in response. The friction is nice, but nowhere close to what Jeonghan wants. “Cheollie, please!”  
  


“Nope!” comes Seungcheol's cheerful reply. His hand remains just below Jeonghan's belly button, and Jeonghan figures that if Seungcheol doesn't want to give him a hand, he might as well do it himself. So he slides his hand down, brushing over Seungcheol's, but before he can reach his cock, Joshua's hand closes around his wrist, pulling his hand away.  
  


“Oh, come on!” Jeonghan whines, squirming in Joshua's grasp. It's too early in the morning to deal with their antics. “Shua, quit it!”  
  


“Make me.” Joshua says, cat-like smile perfectly in place, and Jeonghan shivers. Trapped between the two of them there's nothing he can do. It's exhilarating to know that he's at their mercy. Scary and exciting at the same time. “Or be good and hold still.”  
  


“But...” Jeonghan complains, voice breaking when Seungcheol's hand finally slips further down, knuckles brushing over the head of his cock. “Cheollie!”  
  


“Yes?” Seungcheol's voice is so amused that Jeonghan wants to choke him. Clearly he's been suffering from Joshua's awful influence. “What do you want?”  
  


“You know exactly what I want.” Jeonghan groans, but of course Seungcheol doesn't move his hand. When Jeonghan's hips twitch forward, Seungcheol's other hand closes tightly on his waist, holding him still.  
  


“Hm... we do, don't we?” Joshua hums before leaving another bruise on Jeonghan's chest. “Who do you want first?”  
  


They're trying to kill him. Seungcheol's hand is making it difficult to think and Joshua's constant sucking and biting isn't helping either.  
  


“You.” he manages to get out. Honestly, either one of them is fine, but he can't handle another minute of their teasing. And they would have continued to tease him relentlessly until he'd given them a straight answer.  
  
“Aww... I'm honored.”

  
Letting go of Jeonghan's wrist, Joshua grabs his calf, lifting Jeonghan's leg over his waist. Seungcheol grumbles in return, moving away for a minute. Before Jeonghan can miss the lack of heat, he's back, plastering himself to Jeonghan's back.

  
“Go on.” Joshua prompts Seungcheol, grin wide and predatory. Between them Jeonghan feels small and exposed, but it's so good.

When he hears the cap of the lube bottle pop open, he tries to turn around, to see Seungcheol coat his big fingers while he stares at Jeonghan, but Joshua is quick to grip his hair again.

Cooing at his disappointed cry, Joshua motions for Seungcheol to begin.

Big fingers stroke down the small of his back until they come to stop at his entrance. Slowly and methodically they circle his rim, teasing him but never slipping inside. Just as he's about to start begging, Joshua nips on his lips and distracts him with another kiss, licking inside of his mouth. Behind him he can hear Seungcheol breathing hard and finally slipping a finger inside. He can't help tensing up. The lube is too cold and it makes him shiver.

“Sh, be good.” Seungcheol whispers in his ear, working his finger deeper inside. Shuddering, Jeonghan tries to hold still, hips jerking a little when Seungcheol's finger feels around. Pleasure shoots through his body when Seungcheol brushes against his prostate, hips bucking involuntarily. “Stay still, please. Hm? You can do it for me. Please, Hannie.”

  
“I'm trying.” Biting down on his lip, Jeonghan wills himself to stay still. Neither of them are going to make it easy for him. Joshua starts pulling his head back, nipping and licking his way down to Jeonghan's collarbone. Seungcheol pulls his finger back, stroking Jeonghan's rim with another one before pressing both of them inside. A sob shakes his body, and Joshua's grip on his calf tightens.  
  


“You're okay, love.” Joshua tells him, resting his forehead against Jeonghan's. “We got you. Just relax.”  
  


Behind him Seungcheol pauses, waiting until Jeonghan has composed himself again. Only then does he move his fingers, carefully scissoring him open. Clinging to Joshua's shoulders Jeonghan opens his mouth for another kiss, waiting for Joshua to meet him halfway. The glint in Joshua's eyes is so possessive that Jeonghan can't help but moan. Their kiss is messy, uncoordinated, and he is horribly distracted by Seungcheol slipping a third finger inside.

Every time Jeonghan cries out, Joshua happily slides his tongue inside his mouth, stealing the moans right from his tongue.

“Please!” Jeonghan rasps when he withdraws from the kiss, bruised and panting. “It's enough, I'm ready. Please!”  
  


“I don't think so.” Seungcheol singsongs, jabbing his fingers against his sweet spot again and again. The heat that has been building up in his belly is making his legs shake. “I think my fingers might be enough for you.”  
  


“No no no!” He loves Seungcheol's fingers, loves how thick and sturdy they are. Loves how they can spend hours inside him making him slowly lose his mind. But he can't. He needs Joshua, needs Seungcheol. He doesn't want to be teased, isn't sure he can handle it. “Please don't!”  
  


“No?” Seungcheol asks, brushing against his prostate again, and Jeonghan can't hold back his tears anymore. Quickly withdrawing his fingers, he leans over him. “Oh, Hannie. I'm sorry.”  
  


“Don't!” Jeonghan says before either of them can stop. “I'm fine. I just need you. Please... I need you.”  
  


“How are you so precious?” Joshua murmurs, gently kissing his nose. “Go on then. Lay on your back for me.”

With shaking limbs and Seungcheol's help, he rolls onto his back. Joshua scoots down, settling between his legs and looking at him with such love and adoration that Jeonghan wants to cry again. Seungcheol lays down next to him, head resting next to Jeonghan's. Seungcheol's fingers brush over Jeonghan's cheek, then over his lips before slipping his thumb inside Jeonghan's mouth.

“God, you're so hot.” Joshua mutters above them and Seungcheol laughs. He's about to say something when Jeonghan sucks on his thumb, taking it deep into his mouth. Seemingly fascinated, Seungcheol watches as Jeonghan licks and sucks on his thumb before he hastily pulls away. Grabbing Jeonghan's chin, Seungcheol pulls him in for a devouring kiss.

Joshua's hands close around his thighs, spreading them and leaving Jeonghan exposed. He wants to see so badly what Joshua looks like, but Seungcheol refuses to let him breathe, kissing him until he sees stars.

Something cold prods at his entrance, and he has to force himself to stay still. Slowly and very carefully Joshua starts to push his way inside him. Even though Seungcheol has prepared him, it's still a stretch, and he lets himself be distracted by Seungcheol's kisses. Once Joshua bottoms out he waits, giving Jeonghan time to collect himself.  
  


“I'm ready.” Jeonghan tells them when Seungcheol pulls back. “Please move!”  
  


The first thrust is slow, and Jeonghan whines in frustration. He can hear Joshua laugh, and feels his legs being lifted as Seungcheol bends over him and starts marking his neck. He hates that he can't see Joshua, but at the same time he doesn't want Seungcheol to stop. His neck is going to ache tomorrow from all the bites and bruises, but they make him feel so good. Owned, like he belongs to them.

  
“Alright.” Joshua's voice is soft, so contrary to the grip he has on Jeonghan's legs.  
  


With unexpected force Joshua snaps his hips forward, knocking the air out of his lungs. Crying out he clings to Seungcheol, writhing as Joshua pulls back. Another rough thrust follows and another, leaving Jeonghan holding on to Seungcheol and moaning loudly. It feels so good, but Joshua doesn't seem satisfied. He scoots up, lifting Jeonghan's legs higher as he goes. Then, torturously slow Joshua starts rocking into him, watching him, watching Seungcheol mark him.

  
“Shua!” Jeonghan groans, frustrated with the lack of friction. “I need more!”  
  


“Do you, baby?” Joshua asks amused, shifting a bit, and then again. Each thrust feels different, but for the same tortuously slow pace. Suddenly, Jeonghan fireworks explode behind Jeonghan's eyelids, making him keen loudly. “There you are!”  
  


Picking up the pace, Joshua bends slightly forward. The angle makes Joshua's cock feel so much bigger, so much deeper inside of him that he can't help but cry out. Every thrust hits his sweet spot, making waves of pleasure run through him. Seungcheol is still bent over him, devouring him with his eyes.  
  


“Cheollie...” Jeonghan begs, but he doesn't know what for. Reaching out, he pulls Seungcheol into a clumsy kiss, as Joshua starts to move with intent, pistoning in and out of him.  
  


“Shua!” He sobs, getting closer and closer. He won't last long. His hips keep bucking up involuntarily to meet Joshua's thrusts. The sound of their skin slapping together is obscene and mindblowingly erotic.

  
Every thrust, every bite, pushes him closer to the edge. He can almost feel it. Blindly fumbling for Joshua, he pulls him down in for a kiss.

  
“I love you so much.” Joshua tells him seriously, sweat dripping from his collarbone, and Jeonghan feels so full.  
  


He wants to tell him that he loves him too, that he loves both of them so much that he couldn't care less about the rest of the world, but Joshua pulls away again. Cries and whines leave his lips when Joshua sets a brutal pace; his legs bounce, completely limp in Joshua's grasp.

Tears drip down his face, it's too much, but not enough. Then, Seungcheol wraps his hand around him, pulling him off in time with Joshua's thrusts. Everything is white hot pleasure and then finally, finally the knot in his belly loosens. His body shakes with the force of his orgasm. Seungcheol greedily drinks his pleas and moans as Joshua frantically thrusts into him, chasing his own release.

It's almost too much. He's so sensitive that it hurts. But it hurts so good.  
  


With a curse Joshua bends down, sinking his teeth into Jeonghan's neck as his hips jerk a few more times before spilling inside of him.  
  


“You're going to drive me crazy.” Seungcheol says, pulling Joshua's head up and dragging him into a filthy kiss. Below them he watches, exhausted but aroused, gasping for breath. Their kiss seems to last forever and Jeonghan finds himself entranced.   
  


“You're welcome.” Joshua's voice is smug, completely out of breath, but smug nonetheless. Then he gently cradles Jeonghan's face, bending down and placing a sweet, soft kiss on his forehead. “You did amazing, Hannie.”   
  


“I love you.” Jeonghan tells him, then gasps loudly when Joshua slowly pulls out of him. “Cheollie, please. Can you? I need you.”

  
“Are you sure?” Seungcheol asks, looking skeptical. “Maybe we should wait for a bit.”  
  


“Noo!” Once again tears start to pool in his eyes, but he doesn’t know why and he absolutely hates it. He can wait, he can. But he also needs Seungcheol.   
  


“Sh, it's okay.” Seungcheol quickly hushes him. “I'm here. It's okay.”

Gently maneuvering him onto his side, Seungcheol takes his place behind him. Lifting one of his legs, Seungcheol starts to unceremoniously push inside. It burns. He's too sensitive. But he wants him so bad. Letting out a high cry, he clings to the arm that Seungcheol wraps around his torso.   
  


“It's fine.” Seungcheol reassures him, not moving at all. “I'm here. Just take a minute.”

  
“What?” Jeonghan says, as Joshua settles down next to him, pulling him into a kiss. “I'm okay.”

  
“Yeah, but either we wait or I'm going to come in a second.” Seungcheol says, and Jeonghan goes still. It's fine. He can wait. Seungcheol is filling him nicely and he can deal with just being close. He can. He just can't help that he wiggles his hips a little. “Hannie, don't!”

  
“Jeonghan, behave.” Joshua's voice has him freezing, unable to disobey. “Be good for us, yes?”

  
“Okay.” Drawing in a deep breath, he forces himself to relax. Behind him Seungcheol gives a sigh of relief and Joshua gently caresses him.   
  


“Close your eyes.” Joshua commands, and Jeonghan listens. Eyes sliding shut and waiting. Calloused fingers brush through his sweaty hair, petting him. It's nice. He feels safe. Cherished. “Good boy.”   
  


Lips gently nudge against his, nipping on his bottom lip until he opens his mouth. The kiss is soft and sweet, careful and exploring. The hand in his hair slides down, resting against his neck, thumb tracing over the litter of marks left behind.

  
“Ready?” comes Seungcheol's voice, pulling him away from the kiss. Nodding, he twists around, nipping at Seungcheol's lips before laying back down.   


There's an urgency with Seungcheol that he hasn't felt with Joshua. His thrusts start slow, but steady, pushing deeper and deeper until Jeonghan can't help but cry out with each thrust. Shivers run down his spine when Seungcheol finds his prostate. He's too sensitive, barely hard, but it's pure bliss.

  
“Harder!” He demands, breathless and wound up, moves to meet Seungcheol's thrusts. With a grunt, Seungcheol shifts, pulling Jeonghan with him until he's seated in his lap.

  
“Go on.” Seungcheol says, and Jeonghan needs a moment to understand what he means. His legs shake as he places them besides Seungcheol's muscular thighs. Carefully shifting his hips, he starts to rise and sink back down on Seungcheol's cock. It's slow, much slower than he'd like, but his legs are so weak. “What's wrong, baby? Can't get it right?”  
  


“No.” He whines, trying desperately to set a faster pace, but his legs won't obey him. “Please, Cheollie!”   
  


“I suppose I could help you.” Seungcheol says, gripping under Jeonghan's knees and pulling them up. With a loud moan he falls back against Seungcheol's chest. That earns him a sharp bite on his neck as Seungcheol starts to move. Gradually the slow and deep thrusts become faster and faster until Jeonghan is crying with every move. “Good?”   
  


“Yes!” Jeonghan sobs out, trying to find purchase, but the only thing he can do is wrap his arms around Seungcheol's neck. “It's so good!”   
  


With that Seungcheol starts moving in earnest, hips slapping against Jeonghan's, drawing loud cries from him. In front of them Joshua is watching them, grinning, as Seungcheol takes him apart. He's already so painfully close again and Seungcheol shows no mercy, relentlessly thrusting into him. Jeonghan is helpless in his arms, torn between pleasure and pain.   
  


This time he doesn't need anyone to touch him. A few well placed thrusts have him spilling all over his stomach, pleasure blinding him. But Seungcheol doesn't stop, pushing Jeonghan face-first into the mattress and ramming into him with enough force to send him into Joshua's lap.   
  


“Shua...” Big, ugly tears run down his face. It's too good, it's too much. Wrapping his arms around Joshua's waist, he lets himself be used by Seungcheol. Every thrust makes white spots dance in front of his eyes, pleasure starts building up again, and he has to hold back a groan. He can't. It's too much. He can't come again.   
  


“Cheollie, you have to take care of Hannie.” Joshua chimes in, and Jeonghan shudders.   
  


Surely he can't mean? Then Seungcheol's hand closes around his cock and he shakes apart in their arms. Everything goes dark for a moment.

  
  
  


When he blinks back into consciousness, he's cradled safely in Seungcheol's arms. Everything aches, but it's such a good ache.

“Hey Hannie.” Seungcheol greets him when he sees that he's awake. “Feeling okay?”   
  


Giving a little nod, he leans in for a kiss. It's soft and sweet and such a contrast to before.   
  


“You know I love you like crazy, right?” Seungcheol says and Jeonghan's heart flutters. Why does he have to be so cheesy?   
  


“I love you too.”   
  


They lay in silence for a few minutes, trading kisses and little confessions that no one else will ever hear.   
  


“We're going to figure out what happened yesterday.” Seungcheol says eventually, and Jeonghan wants to hide from the world. He'd rather forget about his bad day.   
  


“What am I going to tell everyone?” He whispers, burying his face against Seungcheol's neck. “I was so awful. How am I going to face them?”   
  


“Well, I let everyone know that you came down with a sudden fever, so they're assuming that it was because of that.” Joshua tells him as he settles down next to them. “We also got a few days off, so that we don’t catch whatever bug they think you have.”   
  


“Thank you.” And he means it.   
  


“It's going to be okay.” Seungcheol tells him. “We're going to be lazy today.”   
  


“And tomorrow we'll figure out what happened.” Joshua says. “Okay?”

It's awful and embarrassing, and he doesn't want to talk about it. But he knows that they won't rest until they have their answers. Knows that they're doing it because they love him and are huge saps.

“Okay.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me while I go hide now


End file.
